The present invention pertains to an magnetic resonance examination system comprising a field probe system with field probes.
Such a magnetic resonance examination system is known from the European patent application EP 1 582 886.
The known magnetic resonance examination system comprises a main magnet to generate a stationary magnetic field. Magnetic resonance signals are acquired from an object to be examined. To that end, gradient magnetic fields and radiofrequency fields are generated according to an MR sequence. Further, additional data are acquired from field probes positioned in the vicinity of the object. The additional data represent variations of the magnetic field distribution due to gradient switching. These variations as a function of gradient switching are characterised by the so-called gradient impulse response function (GIRF) which constitutes a response relation between the gradient switching and the ensuing magnetic field variations. These additional data are used for adjusting the MR sequence to correct for imperfections in the field distribution. The additional data are also used with the acquired magnetic resonance signal for reconstruction of the magnetic resonance images.